1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a method and an electronic device for gesture recognition and, more particularly, to a method and electronic device for gesture recognition capable of dividing a display into a plurality of display regions assigned to a plurality of users, recognizing gestures of the plurality of users, and controlling the display regions assigned to the users who has made a gesture according to the recognized gestures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic devices generally provide only a specified function, but the gradual advancement of techniques has enabled electronic devices to provide various functions, and in line with this, the importance of user interfaces (UI) allowing users to easily use the electronic devices having various, complicated functions is increasing.
Recently, a gesture-based UI allowing for a manipulation of electronic devices only with a user's gesture without an input device has emerged as a core technology field. With this trend, research into gesture-based UIs capable of simultaneously recognizing several users' gestures to allow the users to use a single electronic device is actively ongoing.